csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha Obama
'Natasha "Sasha" Obama '(born June 10,2001) is the daughter of the President and First Lady of United States of America Barack and Michelle Obama and the current First Daughter of the United States of America. She is the first African-American daughter to live in the white house, also the first child born in 21st century to live in the white house. In 2014 Obama was named one of "The 25 Most Influential Teens of 2014" by Time magazine. Early Life and Family Obama is the second daughter of Barack and Michelle Obama. She has an older sister, Malia. Obama was born and raised in Chicago before she moved to Washington D.C. Obama was delivered by her parents' friend Dr. Anita Blanchard at University of Chicago Medical Center. She attended the private University of Chicago Laboratory Schools in Chicago until the middle of her second grade year she began attending Sidwell Friends School, the same school as attended by Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, and Archibald Roosevelt, and currently the grandchildren of Vice President Joe Biden. Obama began classes there on January 5, 2009. In his victory speech on the night of his election, President Obama repeated his promise to Sasha and Malia to get a puppy to take with them to the White House. On April 12, 2009, it was reported that the Obamas had adopted a six-month-old Portuguese Water Dog given to them as a gift from Senator Ted Kennedy; the dog was named Bo. The White House refers to Bo as the "First Dog". In 2013, they adopted a second Portuguese Water Dog named Sunny. Music Career Sasha Obama is part of the Stazzling Stars an American girl group consisting of her older sister Malia, and her three older cousins Kyra,Kara, and Kayla. In the group there is no lead singer even though her cousin Kayla is the best singer and is one of the best solo artist in the music industry. The group has launched a clothing line, several perfume collections, doll lines, room decor, a book series, and a video games line. The group has had three nationwide tours, First Daughters Christmas Tour, The Party's Just Begun Tour and One World Tour. The Stazzling Stars grossed over US$4.3 million from their album. Middle School career Obama is a currently a freshmen at Sidwell Friends School in Washington, D.C. She is a cheerleader, basketball and tennis player for Sidwell Friends. In sixth grade she became a varsity cheerleader where they competed in many competition coming in first place two times. She plays on the junior varsity basketball team. In middle school, Obama developed into an immediate contributor at shooting guard and on the wing, possesses great athleticism which allows her to be an immediate factor at both ends of the floor.An athletic player that thrives on the wing has a nice first step that allows her to create her own shot opportunities. She was named 1st team All-Conference in the league and 1st team All-Freshmen. She averaged 16.6 points per game, 5.5 rebounds per game, 3.6 assist per game, and 2.7 steals per game her sixth year. As a seventh grader, she was named 1st team All-Conference in the league for the second straight year. As an eighth grader, she became one of only two people to record over 1,300 points and 400 assists. Her career averages at Sidwell were 15.2 points per game, 5.1 assist per game, 5.2 rebounds per game, and 2.8 steals per game. Philanthropy Obama set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospitals around the country. The Kynard and Obama Family used eBay in this way to raise $277,469,854.60 for their charites in 2013. Obama joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013. Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. Obama daughters attended a Christmas Eve visit with the kids at Children's Hospital Los Angeles on Tuesday December 24, 2013. Category:Girls Category:Obama Family